Undying
by Miss Reason
Summary: When an unknown force pulls the Cullen's apart Bella strives to bring them back together.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

We all sat around the blaring plasma screen where Emmett watched the latest game. Carlisle sat in the corner reading a thick novel whilst Esme flitted around the house cleaning things that didn't need to be cleaned. Edward and I sat cuddled up on the couch. I reminisced about how much I loved him, how our tale was a twisted version of Romeo and Juliet. Rosalie came gracefully wandering down the stairs playing with the locks of her hair and she sat alongside her partner. Everything was so peaceful. I loved it here, no need to pretend to be something that is false. It was calming. Edward's lips kissed the top of my head, his nose stopping to smell my freshly washed hair. He whispered I love you and then continued to pretend to be interested in Emmet's game. Carlisle suddenly stood up and everyone else became alert. I had missed something. Alice bolted down the stairs toward the door, Jasper hot on her tail.

'Alice, What is it?' he demanded in a concerned voice. His anxious mood filled the room. She merely turned to him with pleading eyes.

'Leave!!' She almost screamed at him. The devastation in his eyes was evident.

"Wha- Why?' He asked as his heart began to break. Carlisle interjected.

'Alice, why is Jasper being asked to leave?' He said calmly trying to grasp what was happening in the situation. Alice's eyes did not leave Jaspers, he stood motionless. Carlisle slowly moved toward her. He held his hand out to place it on her shoulder and Alice moved swiftly out of his grasp.

'Don't touch me,' She practically squealed. Alice carefully looked at all of us individually finally focussing on me. She raised her finger and pointed it sternly in my direction.

'This is entirely your fault, we were fine before you came along,' she yelled. This time Edward stood up.

'That's enough!' He said whilst standing in front of me, 'Alice, is it possible what your seeing is wrong?'

'Edward?' Carlisle asked cautiously from where he stood, 'What's happening?' Edward didn't reply he merely stood and stared at Alice.

Alice looked back at him, it was clear that if she was able to cry she would be.

'I don't know,' she whispered, her sobs becoming clear. Edward stepped forward as Alice collapsed into his arms. Esme was soon also holding Alice. Jasper advanced uncertainly and Edward raised his hand.

'Give her some time,' he said in the nicest, least harmful way possible. Edward and Esme helped Alice up the stairs, her frail frame limp in their arms. I merely stood there, my mouth wide open in shock. After what seemed like forever Carlisle broke the silence. 'Jasper, what happened?'.

'I don't know. We were sitting in our room; Alice was talking about how Bella had changed all our lives when she went hysterical. She started screaming at me to leave, she even hit me.' Jasper replied.

'When you say you were talking about Bella, was it in a nice way?' Carlisle asked in the nicest possible manner.

'Yes, of course. Alice already see's her as a part of our family. Carlisle, it was almost although she was hypnotised. Unlike when she normally has a vision of the future she just, it was just...different,' Jasper explained staring into space. Although I felt flattered by the conversation, it made no sense that Alice would react the way she had. Carlisle moved toward the stairs.

'I'm going to see what's happening, I think it best if Emmet and Rosalie take you home Bella. I'm sure Edward will explain everything to you later,' In one fleeting movement Carlisle was gone. I was still in shock. All four of us stood motionless. Finally I snapped to my senses.

'Jasper?' I asked carefully. Although I had never been overly close with Jasper, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Nobody was answering his questions. 'Are you okay?'

He looked at me, shocked that I was the one to ask him.

'Do you mind if I take you home, I need to breathe?' he asked politely. I looked over to Rosalie and Emmet. I knew I would be safe with him; however I didn't want to be put in the awkward situation of the small enclosed cabin of a car. Normally I would take my truck, but unfortunately, much to Edwards delight, my truck had broken down causing him to drive me everywhere.

'Of course I don't mind, umm just let me grab my things.' I quickly went to reach for my bag and grab my copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' and I was ready. He was already waiting at the door. I turned to Emmet and asked him to tell Edward goodbye. He just nodded, still in a state of shock.

The ride home was quiet and awkward. When we finally arrived at Charlies Jasper turned to me.

'Bella, I know that you and I never really get to communicate, however I would like to express my liking of you. I'm happy Edward has finally found someone that he can love the way I love Alice. I'm also happy that Alice has a new friend that she can have time with. Rosalie is a good sister, but Alice really needed someone like you. Most of all tho, I'm happy that soon enough you will be my sister, a member of our family. You truly are special to us,'

I was gobsmacked, speechless.

'Jasper, I don't know what to say. Thank you,' I said exasperated. 'Whatever happened to Alice, I'm sure it will work itself out, you two are, well as cliché as it sounds, perfect for each other,'

'Thankyou Bella, Goodnight. I'm sure Edward will be here soon,' and with that I stepped carefully out of the car and he was gone. I stood in Charlie's driveway for what seemed like forever. One, because I was shocked that Jasper and I had just shared what could be referred to as a tender moment, secondly, because of the timing of our tender moment and thirdly because I was extremely worried about Alice. What could have set her off like that? It wasn't normal of Alice to be angry at me and at Jasper. It was an extremely different evening of events. After debriefing in my mind about the events of the night I turned to walk into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was late and I was slightly worried that Charlie had attempted to cook again. I wasn't welcomed by the smell of burnt food; in fact I wasn't welcomed home at all. I looked around the house, then out onto the front lawn. Charlie and his cruiser were nowhere to be seen. It was odd purely because Charlie said it had been slow. I moved into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. I wasn't feeling overly enthusiastic about cooking as I was still deliberating about Alice. I merely threw some vegetables and stock into a pot in an effort to make a throw together soup. As I was stirring i wondered if things had brightened in the Cullen household at all. I was pulled from my thoughts by the phone ringing. I quickly walked toward it and grabbed it of its bay.

'Hello, this is Chantelle from the blood donor society I was wondering if you would be interested in donating money or even better blood?' a voice chirped.

'ummm, sorry I'm not in a place where i can do that at the moment,' i replied calmly remembering why we had caller ID. I hung the phone up and began back toward the kitchen when i realised that there were six missed messages on the message bank. This was definitely not normal, Renee called from time to time but other than that no-one ever called. I pressed the play back button.

'Message one, received at 9.30am. Hey Bella, it's mom, im just calling to say hi, call me back as soon as you can. I have some exciting news. Bye.'

'Message two, received at 10.38am, Bells, its Jacob, come down to La Push tonight,' i smiled knowing it was already to late for his invite.

'Message three, received at 3.17pm, Hello Bello, its Penny from the sheriffs office, it is absolutely urgent that you return my call ASAP' That sparked my curiosity. Penny never called and her voice sounded sullen. I continued listening to the messages.

'Message four, received at 5.46pm, Miss Cullen, this is Doctor Wells from Forks General Hospital, please return my call as soon as possible. Sheriff Swan has been involved in an accident and he is requesting your presence,' my heart plummeted. What had happened to Charlie?? With this voice message I moved quickly. I turned the stove off and ran up to my room. Knowing that Edward and his family had their own dramas i planned to ask my neighbour if they could take me to the hospital.

Faintly in the background i could still hear the messages.

'Message five received at 6.03pm, Bella, its Billy. I'm sending Jacob over now, don't worry im with Charlie now, he's laughing and joking around. He just wants to see you.'

'Message six received at 6.15pm, Bells its Jacob, i'm coming, don't worry ill be there soon with your truck. Bells, Charlie is fine!'

Hearing the messages calmed my nerves a little. I heard a beep from the front and i bolted down the stairs falling as i went. I attempted to stop my fall but instead knocked my had back into my face. I could feel the blood gushing out of my nose, but i didn't care. I just needed to see Charlie. I clambered into the cabin of my truck and saw Jacob who's face was serious. Not even bothering to ask what was wrong with my nose he put the truck into reverse and sped to the hospital. I had so many questions but the fear of hearing an answer i didn't want to know stopped me. What had happened to Charlie? Why didn't anyone contact my mobile? How did Billy and Jacob know Edward wasn't around? How did they know that i would be home in time for Jacob to pick me up? Why hadn't someone called Carlisle???

When we arrived at the hospital the blood from my nose had slowed. I ran to the front desk, recognising Jeanette the nice receptionist i had met the few times Edward and I had visited Carlisle at work.

'Don't worry dear he's fine, room 6 love,' she pointed down the hallway. I could hear his laughter. A shot of relief sang thru my veins. Jacob guided me towards Charlie's room and for the first time since I was little I ran to his side and gave him a huge hug.

'Dad, what happened?' I asked tearing up at the sight of my bandaged father.

'Bella, what happened to you?' he asked looking at my nose. Billy laughed from the corner. Jacob laughed to but in a more anxious manner.

'I'm fine Dad, what happened?' I asked desperate for the answer.

'Hold up at the Newtons. I was a little slow and the little-'he stopped short of cursing 'the assailant got me,' he lifted his injured arm. 'On the way down I managed to skun my head as well,' he laughed at the thought of it.

'He's getting old!' Billy chimed from the corner. Jacob laughed at this, as did Charlie.

'Was the guy caught?' I asked, keeping the serious manner up.

'Yeah, Bill got him. And before you ask I was the only one injured. That Mike Newton kid tho, he's gunna need some pretty serious therapy.'

'I was really worried. Why didn't you get them to call my mobile?' I asked curiously.

'I'd forgotten to be honest; they automatically called my in case of emergency, which has always been Billy. Billy sent Jacob for you,'

'I tried your mobile Bells, you didn't answer, so i got your truck and drove to yours, if you wasn't there I would of driven to the Cullen's to get you,' Jacob said, smirking at the idea of driving to the Cullen's.

'Oh, okay then,' I said sitting down. Jacob came over and sat on the extremely uncomfortable hospital couch. How had Alice not seen any of this?

I spent most of the night at the hospital, even when Jacob and Billy left and Charlie fell asleep I stayed. I needed to know he was going to be okay. I sat in Charlie's dark hospital room pondering how weird everything had been in the past 24 hours. Finally when I started nodding off i heard my name being called.

'Bella?' someone whispered. I woke with a start. I wasn't in Charlies room any more, rather i was lying on a much more comfortable leather couch with a soft blanket covering me. I sat up. I looked around finally coming across Carlisle who was sitting behind his desk.

'Bella, you were talking in your sleep, I wasn't sure if you were asleep or awake,' he said with a smile. 'If you want to go back to sleep that's okay,' he gestured toward the couch again.

'No I'm okay,' I stood up and walked over to his desk sitting in one of the chairs. 'Did you check on Charlie, is everything okay?' I asked, uncertain I wouldn't trust any other doctor's conclusion.

'He's fine Bella, you don't need to worry at all,' He smiled and that comforted me. We sat in silence for several minute, Carlisle shuffling papers every so often.

'Where's Edward?' I asked curiously.

'With Alice,' he said not looking up from his papers.

'How is she?' I asked not wanting to pry, but wanting to know why she acted the way she did.

Carlisle stopped shuffling papers and looked up at me.

'She's worried someone is interfering with her visions. She is upset that she didn't see Charlies incident and she is worried about a few other things that she saw happening, but are physically impossible,' he said in a concerned voice. 'Let me assure you, what she said to you, she didn't mean and what she said to Jasper, she definitely didn't mean.'

'Interfering?' I asked curiously.

'Well she saw Jasper cheating on her, and you and I have both witnessed how much he is in love with her, it's impossible that he would. She also saw you causing all sorts of trouble. Backstabbing and double crossing our family, which again is impossible.' He said all this with a raised eyebrow.

'It is,' I agreed. I know for a fact I would never double cross the Cullen's. Even if my life depended on it i would never backstab them. As for Jasper, his love for Alice was similar. He would never even consider cheating.

'Who would do that? Who could do that?' I asked.

'We don't know. It could be anyone. We don't know the extent of abilities that we all have. If I was to turn a hypnotist, it would most likely enhance his ability to hypnotise. Alice is questioning her ability, without it she doesn't know herself, it's hard for her.' He finished.

'I understand, but who would want to do that to her?' i asked. He merely shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

After a while of pondering, Carlisle started shuffling his papers again. Deep in thought i completely zoned out. Why would someone do that to Alice? Why would they want to turn her against Jasper and myself?

I had drifted into a light sleep. Images of the Volturi flashed thru my mind, Alice joining them. Her face dissatisfied. Suddenly Jane was attacking me with her power and i woke with a start. Carlisle looked up from his papers.

'Are you okay?' he asked gently.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to go see Charlie, then Edward. Maybe I could talk to Alice too,'

'Okay,' he said standing as I did. 'We may see each other later, goodbye Bella,'

'Bye,' I said giving a little wave as I went.

**Okay so i had the first two chapters of my story already written before I published it so it may be a little while before the next one goes up!!! Reviews good and bad are both appreciated!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

After checking on Charlie I slowly walked out to my truck. Although I was looking forward to seeing Edward I was beginning to feel very tired. I hopped in the truck and drove to the Cullen's following the speed limit carefully. I pulled up the long driveway and came to a stop. Edward and Emmet where waiting on the steps. Edward was casually leaning against the gate and Emmet was sitting on the steps. I stepped out of my truck and walked towards them. Emmet looked up and smiled but Edwards face stayed blank.

'Hey Bella,' Emmet said.

'Hey, how's Alice?' i asked looking directly at Edward.

'She's leaving,' He said morosely.

'What? Why?' I asked angrily, 'Can't you do something about it, stop her!'

'She's made her decision Bella, we cannot force her hand,' Edward said walking forward. He looked lost. I knew that he was closest to Alice and this must have been hurting him a lot.

'We tried, but she is certain of what she wants. Esme is still trying to convince her,' Emmet added.

'What about Jasper?' I asked feeling the tears roll down my face. The thought of losing Alice hurt.

'He's...well, no one really wants to be around him at the moment considering the emotions he's feeling,' Emmet answered.

'Wait a second, he's alone?' i asked trying to clear my head. Why would they leave him alone, i automatically felt for him. I had Jacob when Edward left me, but having know one, i would have died.

'every becomes slightly, umm how do i put this delicately...suicidal when they are around him,' Emmet said uncertainly.

Anger flowed thru my veins as both boys sat innocently on the porch. I started toward them and started yelling.

'He's your brother and your leaving him alone when the love of his life is leaving him!' i screamed at them both. For the first time ever i saw fear in Emmets eyes.

'we...' Edward started but i screamed over the top of him.

'There is no excuse for this, imagine if i had no-one after you left me Edward!!! Imagine if i didn't have Jacob, or Charlie...Edward i would have killed myself. Your both so selfish! Im going to see him!' I knew i had hurt Edwrads feelings when he didn't try and stop me.

As i walked into the house i noticed bags standing by the front door. I noticed that they were Alice's because they were all matching and clearly expensive designer brands. The house wasn't as kept as it usually was. I noticed dust had began to fall, flowers were wilting and Emmet's console games were laying around everywhere. I didn't know where to find Jasper, or Alice or Esme or Rosalie. I started to cry. What if it was my fault that they were falling apart. I sat down, in the middle of the hall a began to cry. The Cullen's such wonderful people. None of this was right.

'Alice!' i screamed at the top of my voice thru my sobs. 'Alice!' i kept screaming. I was going to talk to her, whether it was the last thing i was going to do... I stormed up to her room and started banging on the door.

'Alice I demand you open this door right now!' i screeched. I knew i wasn't being very attractive but I didn't care. Nobody answered.

'Alice please,' I sobbed whispering the words. A normal human wouldn't be able to hear me, but knew Alice could. Finally the door opened but Alice did not stand there. Instead Esme did. She looked down at me with an unfamiliar look in her eyes.

'Esme, where's Alice,' I asked thru my desperate sobs.

'She left hours ago,' she said flatly.

'But her luggage is still down in the entrance,'

'That's mine dear,' she continued keeping her voice monotone. 'Alice was right you know, Carlisle never gave us a choice, he just took what we had a made us join this coven!' This was out of the ordinary for Esme. She had never referred to her family as a coven, she had always called them family. Something was definitely wrong, Carlisle had always said they had the choice of coming and going as they pleased. I remember Edward telling me about when he left.

'Esme? You did have a choice, you always have. Why now?'

'Times change Bella, its time for me to move on, ive grown tired of this i need to experience something new,' as she spoke she looked not in my eyes but into the distance, as if she were in a trance.

'What about Carlisle?'

'Carlisle? I don't love him any more. I am ready to move on, to find new love. To be young again,' leaving me in a state of shock Esme floated past me down the stairs. I quickly stood up and ran down the stairs only to find her suitcases gone and an extremely upset looking Carlisle.

'She said she didn't love me, why would she say that?' He said quietly, I almost didn't hear him. Emmet and Edward walked into the room faces clearly upset and shocked.

'What the hell is happening to this family?' Emmet questioned bluntly. He couldn't be more right, what was happening to the Cullen's? They were the most loving tight nit family I had ever known and in one swift movement they had lost a sister and a mother. Something was not right and I was going to fix it, even if it as the last thing I ever did.

**Hi readers, im currently in the process of moving house so it will be a while before my next chapter...im actually not to proud of this chapter but you all need to review!!! What would you like to see happen?????? REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

The Cullen house was an extremely different place over the next few days. A normally gleeful Emmet lay on the couch doing nothing but staring at the ceiling, Carlisle, normally engulfed by books sat by the window staring, waiting. Jasper sat close by him. Rosalie had worn the same clothes for days and Edward and I didn't even dare touch. All I wanted in the world was to hug him, to comfort him, but I knew the time wasn't right. I had neglected to visit Charlie in the hospital, I felt bad but I knew he was safe and free from loneliness with the Blacks by his side. I merely sat and watched the Cullen's mope around their multi-million dollar mansion. I wondered if this was just a phase and whether or not Esme and Alice would return soon, but something in my heart and mind told me they were long gone. After many days of watching the same thing over and over, I realised that unlike my new family I couldn't wear the same clothes day in, day out without causing some sort of smell. So on the fifth day i decided to go home, shower and change. The ride in my truck was long and quiet. Edward had decided to join me. Unlike normally, he didn't complain about my following of the speed limit or my extra caution on the roads, he just sat and stared out the window.

'Edward?' i asked, my voice croaky from not speaking in days. 'Edward, what are you thinking about?'

At first there was no response. He moved from looking out the window to staring at his hands that were firmly place in his lap. I said nothing, he said nothing. We just drove. We reached my driveway when Edward finally spoke.

'If Esme and Carlisle can't do it what hope does anyone have?' he asked not removing his eyes from his clenched hands.

'Edward, i..' i had started but he cut me off.

'I need to think things over Bella, i promise ill be back, but im going away for a little while, im not sure how long but i need you not to fret,' he said still not looking at me. I could feel the pain of when he left me rising in my throat, even his reassurances where making my heart miss beats.

'But your family they need you, now more than ever!' i sobbed, feeling a lump grow in my throat.

'No, don't you see, our love is killing Jasper and Carlisle, he doesn't want me in his head. Bella,' he finally rose his eyes to mine. ' I love you and i will never leave you again unless that was your wish, but for now, for me and most certainly for my family i need to go away for a little while,' he had taken my hands in his. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

'Okay,' i managed to force out. 'I love you! Please return soon' i cried.

'I promise Bella, i'm always yours love.' And with a kiss Edward glided out of my truck and he was gone.

I sat in my truck for what felt like hours when i heard a slight tapping at my window. I looked to see Jacob and his big goofy smile. Although Edward had left and the Cullen's were in relationship termoil Jacobs smile always warmed my heart. I carefully stepped out of my truck and fell into his chest and started to cry. He wrapped his big warm arms around me and hugged me for a while. It made me feel much better. It started to rain and he lifted me into his arms and inside onto the couch. He lit the fire and made a warm cup of chocolate.

'So, have the bloodsuckers left again?' he asked pretending to care.

'No, there are just... Never mind, you don't care anyway,' i sipped my hot chocolate and it burned my lips and throat. ' Just leave, I think i need to be alone,' Jacob rolled his eyes.

'Bella, for crying out loud. I know i don't speak of those blood suckers in the most friendly of manners but lets face it, Dr Fang, he's an alright guy he saved my life and Edward,' Jacob swallowed, it look like he had just eaten razors, ' Well Edward keeps you happy, and when your happy im happy,' he plastered on a fake smile. I leaned forward and gave him a huge hug and started sobbing frantically into his chest.

'The are all falling apart, Esme and Alice left and i don't know what to do!' i said quickly.

'Wait, Dr Fangs wife and the little gypsy one?' he asked with genuine concern. I looked up from his tear stained shirt and nodded.

'They both came to the border and asked for a free pass to La Push beach,' he stated. 'We refused and they both got really angry, Dr Fangs wife even took a swipe at Sam.' I looked up shocked. Esme would never be violent.

'What happened to them?' i asked concerned.

'They ran! That's actually what I'm here to talk to you about. I told Sam and the others to hold off attacking the rest till we got the full story. They sent me to talk to you and well here i am,' he stated puffing out his chest. Although Jacob wasn't a fan of the Cullen's i could tell that he knew that Esme's attack on Sam was unusual.

'Tell them not to attack, something happened to Esme and Alice and they aren't themselves,' i knew now that something wasn't right. For Esme to attack someone unprovoked was definitely suspicious. I also realised that Edwards departure was definitely not the best for Carlisle or Jasper.

'We have to speak to Carlisle!?' i stated rushing to get the keys to my truck.

'Bella!?' Jacob yelled. 'It'd be much quicker if we ran,' and with that he scooped me into his arms and we were off. We didn't fly thru the forest like i would with Edward but it was still fast enough. In no time at all we were at the Cullen's front step. Greeting us were a ready to pounce Rosalie and Emmet. Jacob raised his hands in surrender,

'trust me I dislike this as much as you do,' Rosalie and Emmet remained positioned for attack.

'No, stop! I promise he is here to help us. He has information on Alice and Esme. I don't think they are themselves!' i said positioning myself between to parties.

'What proof do you have of that!' Rosalie screeched unattractively.

'Well for one, Esme un-provokingly attacked a werewolf!' i yelled at her. Emmet relaxed his body but Rosalie did not.

'I could never trust that a stinking dog would not provoke one of us!' and in one sudden movement Rosalie had thrown me into the side of the Cullen household and was leaping for an attack on Jacob.

**Okay!!! What does everyone think??? Im loving the reviews im getting, remember i want positive and negative... thankyou to Vanessa-Wolfe303 and luvroftwilight for your reviews. They inspired me to keep writing. Im also open for any suggestions, im very much just writing what comes straight into my mind..... remember to review review review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

In the space of a second I had been flung out of the way into the side of the house and Rosalie was heading for Jacobs throat. I screamed as Emmet attempted to intervene. Terrible ripping and tearing sounds filled my ears. I started sobbing, begging for them to stop. Carlisle and Jasper now joined me. I could hear them asking me what was happening but my distraught behaviour told them that the fight that was taking place before us needed to be broken up. Carlisle jumped forward and started yelling at the bundle of smoke that was Rosalie Emmet and Jacob. Jasper stood motionless beside me. We watched horror in my heart. Finally it all became too much, Esme and Alice were gone and by the sounds of the fight at least one person I loved was going to be hurt, my body couldn't take it anymore. Blackness engulfed my vision and I fell where I stood.

I heard shouting, it was unfamiliar shouting. Angry. I recognised the voice, yet it still remained different. I couldn't even make out what the person was saying because of the pure seething anger. I wanted to open my eyes and see who was causing such muck but my eyelids were heavy. Finally I forced myself to open my eyes. I was greeted by a pair of sad topaz eyes

'Are you okay?' the voice asked. I merely moaned in response and attempted to sit up. I realised it was Jasper at my side. He helped me into a standing position. My vision was blurred; i attempted to wipe it away with my hands. It became a little clearer over time but i was still light on my feet. I fell to the side and Jasper caught me. He steadied me on my feet, a very unlike him, held me tight by his side. Normally Jasper was too weak to be so close to me, my blood normally sent him into craziness. I remembered my birthday and how my blood had sent him insane. I couldn't help but smile. This was the closest we had ever been and somehow it felt normal. He was a big brother like Emmet.

Finally my vision came clear and recognised that Carlisle was the angry voice I had heard whilst in my trance. He was screaming at Rosalie, i only caught bits of what he was saying but it was clear that he was not only angry but disappointed in Rosalie's self centred attack. I looked up at Jasper who still held me straight, 'What happened to Jacob and Emmet?' i asked hoarsely. My throat was extremely dry.

'Jacob is helping Emmet find a few fingers, its unusual that it turned out this way. I mean, Emmet the Vampire and Jacob the dog,' i nudged him 'sorry, werewolf, trying to put Emmet back together,' he laughed.

'It is slightly ironic,'

'Jacob actually thanked Emmet for coming to his 'rescue'' Jasper said thoughtfully.

'What's Carlisle saying to Rosalie?' I asked carefully. For once not only did Carlisle angry but Rosalie looked scared. She looked scared and upset. Rosalie, a picture of perfection, never put off by anything looked like she had the wind knocked out of her. If vampires could produce tears she would be crying enough to fill an empty dam.

'Carlisle is upset because he thinks that Rosalie is being selfish and that she has some ulterior motive to stop Esme,' Jasper stopped and gulped, ' and Alice from coming home,'

'Rosalie is trying to explain that she is just extremely upset, she has lost people too. Carlisle has said that she has to apologise to Jacob etc etc, you get the picture,' he shrugged. As Jasper finished Emmet and a wolf form Jacob sauntered out of the forest. Emmet had all fingers attached. They moved toward us avoiding the battle of words between Carlisle and Rosalie. Emmet waved and Jacob grinned goofily. Jacob trotted ahead and rubbed is soft fur against my leg. I bent down and patted his back. I noticed that the normal scrap of material was not attached his leg. I giggled and as i did Emmet asked, 'Why isn't he transforming back?'.

'He needs pants,' i laughed. Jasper laughed alone with me and soon Emmet joined in. Within seconds Emmet had ran upstairs and grabbed a pair of pants and placed them in Jacobs mouth.

'I know they probably don't smell that delightful to you but hey its better than running around in the nude,' Emmet commented.

After Carlisle had calmed himself and Rosalie made a red-faced (if she could have been) apology to Jacob we all sat in the dining room awaiting information about Esme and Alice. Jacob sat in between myself and Carlisle, Jasper at my other side with Emmet and Rosalie standing. Emmet was not overly warm toward her as she was the cause of his lost fingers. After silence engulfed the room for what seem like hours i decided to break it.

'The werewolves encountered both Esme and Alice, the both asked for a free pass to La Push beach in order to swim, of course the wolves said no. According to Jacob, ' i nodded in his direction, ' Alice left peacefully, however Esme did not,' Jacob stopped me suddenly.

'Sorry Bella, i forgot to add that the pixie one left a note,' he stated apologetically.

'What? What did it say?' Jasper asked frantically.

'Well i could give you the exact copy but unfortunately it was in the pants i was wearing before and because of a certain someone,' he glared at Rosalie, ' I am no longer in possession of said pants,'

'Jacob just give us a general idea of what the note said,' i asked politely feeling a wave of resentment toward Rosalie.

'It said J'examine vos yeux et je vois mon avenir, j'examine mon coeur et je vous vois. Je suis pour toujours le vôtre et vous êtes pour toujours les miens, rien ne pourrait jamais seperate nous,' Jacob recited perfectly.

'Wow, how did you remember that?' I asked stunned.

'Its a wolf thing,' he grinned. I could see Jasper in the corner of my eye smiling. I turned to face him.

'What is it Jasper?'

'they were our first wedding vowels, we said them in French. It translates to 'I look into your eyes and i see my future, I look into my heart and i see you. I am forever yours and you are forever mine, nothing could ever separate us, to which my response was le jour j'ai marché dans le dîneur et vous ai vus je savais que ma vie était juste de nouveau, que j'avais le but de vivre. Ce dîneur m'a apporté à la vie de nouveau et ses contenus m'ont aidé à sentir l'amour. Je suis pour toujours le vôtre Alice. Je vous aime.' He smiled at the memory.

'and for those of us who don't speak jibberish please?' Jacob asked sarcastically. Carlisle translated as jasper was in a trance.

'the day i walked into the diner and saw you i knew that my life was right again, that i had purpose to live. That diner brought me to life again and its contents helped me feel love. I am forever yours Alice. I love you.'

'Does that mean all we have to do is go to the diner where you to lovebirds met and it will all be okay again?' Jacob asked Jasper carefully.

'Alice and I always joked that if we were ever separated we would meet back there, our little lovers diner, but i don't think she wants everyone there. Its very clear that she only wants to meet me there,' Jasper turned to face Carlisle, 'I promise to you we are going to get our mates back.' And with a small tap on Carlisles shoulder Jasper was gone.

**Hey all, please review thats all i can ask....**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is the first time ive ever tried writing a story from someone elses POV however i think its important for us to hear how Jasper is feeling.**

Jaspers POV

I remembered the street so clearly, like it was just yesterday. I remember the diner; it was nothing outstanding, a little dingy in fact. I remember Alice approaching me and my immediate awe. I missed her, the image of her, her little frame, her beautiful eyes and her spikey hair was all that kept me going. It kept me fighting, because until i see it with my own eyes that Alice had moved on, i would never ever let her go. It sounds possessive but it is how our relationship works. We love each other and no matter what we will be there for each other.

I emerged from the dark alley that ran behind what used to be the diner. The strong smell of rats and garbage invaded my senses making it impossible for me to detect whether Alice was around. I could tell it was a brisk day from how everyone huddle into their coats so in keeping with the facade i did this also. I looked around for the diner, but it had been replaced with an office. It was colourful for such a dim street. Purple and yellow were the main focus and this made me wonder. I looked in the window and saw a man dressed in a gown of some kind. I decided to go in, worst case scenario i wouldn't find Alice and i would wait for her. I rang the bell as i opened the door and was greeted but a short dumpy man.

'Hello sir, can i help you?' he asked in what seemed to be an Indian accent. I raised my face out of my collar and pulled my hood back so that i could speak to the man. He let out a loud gasp and began bowing.

' My deepest sincerest apologies kind sir, please follow me this way,' he said stuttering and falling over himself to get to the door leading into another room. I followed without question. I followed him into another room and that's where i saw him, a ruby eyed, pale faced vampire...

Carlisles POV

I sat staring out the door my newest son had just fled out of in the hope that when he returned my darling wife would be at his side. I had lost all hope but I knew, even if Esme was to never return, I still had to be the rock of the family that still existed. I ran my hand thru my now unkempt hair. I needed to be strong, to be the one that they could all cry to. I had to excuse myself, so that I could regain my composure. I stood up and looked around at my remaining family. Emmet stood in the corner, his innocent eyes wandering, his brow furrowed with confusion, Rosalie stood near him, her arms folded looking at the floor in disappointment and then my eyes fell on Bella, our newest member, the one striving to pull us back together. She sat her head buried in her arms on the table. I had to remember everything she had done for us. I moved to exit the room when i heard a grumble from the opposite side of where i sat. It was Jacob, i had forgotten he was here, that he had risked so much to bring us the news of our tattered family.

'I'm sorry Jacob, may i have a moment before we continue?' i asked politely. He nodded and with that i removed myself from the situation and headed for my study. I entered and as i did i fell to my knees. The pain of my loss was overwhelming. I had to wait till i was alone before i could have my mental breakdown, if my family, what was left, saw me this way it would break them up even further. I cried non-existent tears and fought with myself not to just run away. Esme was my only comforter, my rock, my love. If i had lost her, a part of me was dead and gone also. Lost in my thoughts i didn't hear the door close behind me. A warm hand touched my shoulder and i turned to face whoever it was who had entered my pitiful display of emotions. Cool brown eyes made contact with mine and i knew i wasn't alone. She pulled me in for a hug, a warm hug, much warmer than mine and i knew that it was all going to be okay, because if all else failed Bella would bring us back together. Bella was now the rock, the newest member of our family was going to ensure we would be forever happy.

'Carlisle?' she asked quietly. I nodded toward her.

'Carlisle, i promise you, everything i have in this world that it's going to be okay.' And with that she walked out of my office to leave me regain my composure.

**Okay, i know this is a short chapter i have lost my line of thought with this whole story...any ideas would be appreciated and im going to try and update another chapter tonight... ******** keep reviewing...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Once Carlisle had rejoined us all we looked to Jacob for answers. After he explained to us that Esme had attempted to swipe at Seth we agreed that she wasn't herself. I began yawning and everybody in the room noticed, I apologised and insisted we continue trying to figure out what was going on when much to my surprise Emmet lifted me off my feet and carried me, over his shoulder, to Edwards room to sleep.

'Not a peep outta you until you've had a few hours sleep,' he said in a fatherly tone pointing his finger, I merely nodded and fell straight to sleep. I heard him stifle a laugh as he exited the room. Although it was a serious time in the Cullen household you could always rely on Emmet to relieve the tension. I slept a dreamless sleep which was unusual when things were so fast paced. I awoke o the sound of my mobile buzzing away on Edwards bench. I groggily turned over and attempted to grab it but instead knocked it onto the floor. I let out a sigh and then clambered out of bed and bent down to grab it. It stopped ringing just as I pulled it to my ear. I cursed to myself and then proceeded out of Edwards bedroom and into the bathroom. I smiled at the million products that Alice had purchased for me, and for once was thankful. Surely there was a cream that would liven me up and hopefully a toothbrush and toothpaste. I started digging around in the top draw when I came across a small sack. At first i thought nothing of it until i knocked it off the bench and a fine grey powder leaked out. I again cursed to myself and attempted to sweep it into my hands. . This was unusual, it didn't appear to be a product of any kind, it was thick and lumpy. I swiftly put it back into the sack and continued digging around the draw. I found what I was looking for and used it all appropriately.

*******

As I made my way down stairs I noticed that things were slightly more normal than it had been. For one the dust from the staircase had been removed and fresh flowers had been placed into freshly cleaned vases. I was shocked. I continued into the kitchen where i found Rosalie wearing Esme's frilly apron and standing over the stove top. She looked up at me and a smile crossed her face.

'Good morning Bella,' she said cheerfully. My mouth fell open. What had come over her, was she being nice. After a second is a her face had returned to its normal stony appearance. She approached me spatula in hand. 'Your mother and father are in there offering Carlisle condolences on his separation!' She said spatula raised in a threatening manner.

'Wait a second, why? I never mentioned any of this to Charlie and what is my Mom doing here?' i asked as i slid past her carefully to peek into the dining room where Carlisle sat with Renee and Charlie. Renee had a caring hand on Carlisles and Charlie had a six pack of beers sat beside him. I looked back and Rosalie had returned to her original position of standing over the stove. 'Im trying to keep this stupid facade alive,' she said grumpily. She then plastered on a fake smile, pulled a tin of cookies out of the oven and made her way into the dining room. Wow news travels fast in a small town, i know i hadn't mentioned to anyone of Esme's departure, who else could of... As i was thinking i felt a cool breath on the back of my neck, i turned expecting to see Emmet playing a practical joke only to find my eyes meeting with a different set of Topaz eyes... Edward had returned. I leaped into his arms and passionately kissed him.

'I missed you so much!' I squealed like a teenie bopper. 'Please don't ever leave me like that again!' i continued hugging him tightly. I finally released him from my grip and looked him in the eyes. His face was happy. This made me happy.

'Why are you so happy?' i asked curiously as i looked deeply into his eyes and fiddled with his beautiful hair. He looked back at me, a huge grin breaking out.

'I found Alice and Esme,' he said proudly. I looked at him in disbelief, my mouth yet again falling open.

'You found Esme and Alice?' i questioned disbelievingly. He nodded and then pointed out this kitchen door. Esme and Alice stood there looking disorientated. I looked back at Edward.

'Whats wrong with them?' i asked, now concerned that Esme hadn't flitted and Alice hadn't already came barging in for a hug.

'They had been hypnotised, i found Esme wondering in a grocery store not far from here and I found Alice near this dingy little alley way,' I stared gobsmacked.

'Who did this?' I whispered, scared to alert Alice and Esme.

'I don't know, someone who clearly wanted revenge on us for some reason. They both understand what's happening now. Alice wants to see Jasper and Esme wants to see Carlisle,' He said pulling me closer to him.

'Wait! ' I said quickly before pulling away. 'Jasper went to find Alice after she left him a message, if she was hypnotised then is there a possibility we just sent Jasper into a trap?' i asked now frantic. Edward looked at me. 'Alice left no message, where did he go?' he asked quickly.

'To the diner where he and Alice met,' i replied in a hurry. Out the corner of my eye i saw Alice, she went from a state of confusion to a state of fear. She let out a blood curdling scream.

'No Jasper!' she wailed and fell to the floor. 'Save him,'

********

**Okay Folks, now i had major writers block for about a week there but it seems to be flowing again which is good. What do you think of these new developments??? Please review, i love reviews so much...**

**What was in the mystery bag? What's going to happen to Jasper? And we also get Carlisle and Esme's reunion... **


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Alice's scream had alerted the dining room's occupants, Carlisle stormed in followed closely by an alert Renee and Charlie his hand hovering over his belt where his gun would normally reside. Carlisle's mouth dropped and for the first time ever he was speechless. He looked at Esme with loving eyes and carefully approached her holding his hand out, with no care or concern for the fact Charlie and Renee were in the room Esme moved at lightning speed and was in Carlisles arms. They hugged and you could see the lover's electricity flowing through them. If tears could have flown out of their loving topaz eyes all the worlds drought issues would have been solved. They pulled apart and looked lovingly at each other.

'I'm so sorry,' Esme dryly sobbed into Carlisles shirt. He comforted her and brushed the back of her hair carefully.

'We're together now and that's all that matters,' he whispered gently into her ear. We were all engulfed by the romantic scene before us that we had forgotten about Alice and her obviously terrifying vision until Edward cleared his throat.

'First of all, I know you two love each other a lot but can I please ask you to take your minds elsewhere for now, or at least while i'm not in 'ear' shot, secondly Alice!' he pointed to Alice he was curled up on the floor. Her desperate eyes looked up at mine.

'I can't live without him Bella, we have to help him,' she moaned now pulling me to the ground so I was close to her face. I looked into her eyes, her dark black eyes. The window to her soul was open and she was letting all those who could help her in.

'What happened? Where is he?' i asked carefully attempting to pull her into a sitting position. I was unsuccessful. Before she answered it was Charlie who cleared his throat, 'Um, Bells, I think Renee and I are going to take off. Just promise me one thing?' he added carefully.

'Yes?' i asked not removing my eyes from the gaze of Alice's.

'No surprise trips to Italy,' he grimaced as he said it and then pointed his finger at Edward, 'I don't know, nor do I want to know what's happening here, but I swear to god if she doesn't come back in one piece you'll be my new fireplace ornament!' and with that closing statement he ushered a gobsmacked Renee out the Cullen's front door. I turned my attention back to Alice.

'Alice, what do you see?' i asked carefully. Her eyes glazed over again, her hand tightly gripping mine.

'I see Jasper, but he's hurt, he's upset. He's with Maria and she is angry with him for leaving her all those years ago!' Alice doubled over although she was in pain. 'This was all planned, this is revenge for him leaving her!' she squeaked as she grasped her stomach although she were in pain. Edward pulled her into his chest and started rocking backward and forward to soothe her. I looked back at Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Rosalie. 'Where is that diner?' i asked quickly but quietly. I couldn't stand to see Alice, my best friend, lose her lover.

'In Texas somewhere, but exact location I haven't got the faintest of ideas,' Emmet answered now crouching down beside Edward and stroking Alice's hair. I looked at Carlisle and Esme and they both shook their heads.

'They were never over the top with their relationship,' Esme said quietly as she clinged to Carlisle's side. I looked back at Alice.

'Alice?' I asked moving closer to her frail and limp frame. 'Where is the diner?'. She let out a long drawn out moan and then snapped back to life. She quickly stood up and moved to the front of the room.

'This is how its going to happen, Carlisle, Edward, Emmet and I are going to go to the diner and get Jasper out of trouble. Rosalie, Esme and Bella you'll wait here where you are safe,' she ordered in a Jasper like way. It was hard seeing Alice like this. Normally she would be perky and upbeat, now she was morose and bossy. It was not a side i liked. Rosalie looked although she wanted to complain about being left behind but daggers from Edward warned her to be quiet.

'That sounds fair,' Edward commented nodding to Carlisle and Emmet that it was okay. It sounded although there was a good reason Alice didn't want Esme and Rose to be there and I knew i would just get in the way.

'Hurry up and say your goodbyes!' Alice ordered and the men followed accordingly. I saw Rosalie and Emmet embrace each other in a passionate barely G-rated kiss. I saw Carlisle and Esme stare longingly into each others eyes, I turned to see Edward approach me. I small, but silent tear fell down my face. 'Please be careful,' was all i could utter before he pulled me into a loving hug. His stone body, although naturally cold, felt warm and inviting.

'I love you,' he murmured into my hair and then he kissed me goodbye. He joined the already assembled Cullen's by the front door. They turned to leave but just as they did Alice suddenly halted. Her eyes glazed over and she raised her hand. After a few minutes of complete silence her eyes returned to normal and she turned to face Rosalie, Esme and I.

'It seems our goodbyes where premature,' she said grimacing, 'It appears Maria is coming to us,'

****

**Dum dum daaaaaa!!!! Lol.... Okay so how am i going here??? ** **I had a sudden burst of enthusiasm and i really hope you enjoy it. I really enjoyed Carlisle and Esme's reunion. They are one of my fave couples and i hope i did them justice.... keep up the reviews please...... ******


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey folks, i havnt had any reviews on my last chapter yet which kinda bums me out but i wanted to start writing already... PLEASE REVIEW!**

*****

My heart skipped a beat. She was coming here? To Forks? Suddenly visions of my friends and family being hurt by a tribe of newborn Vampires entered my mind and I let out a gasp. I focused my line of vision on Alice, if anybody was going to get hurt, she would know. She faced me.

'Don't worry. She's only interested in coming to this house. She won't prey on the people of Forks,' she said subtly. I noticed an edge to her voice, she was trembling.

'Alice, what are you seeing?' Carlisle asked putting a comforting hand on Alice's shoulder. She shook her head although she didn't want to say. Edward gasped. I turned to him.

'What? What is she seeing?' I asked scared to hear the answer. He moved toward Alice and pulled her in making their face's only inches apart.

'It could change Alice,' he said quietly, ' your visions are subject to change, you of all people know that,'. The Cullen household was still. Anxious waves filled the air. Even Emmet could not break the tension.

'How long?' Rosalie asked quickly and quietly. Before either Edward or Alice had a chance to answer we heard a window smash. Carlisle jumped in front of the whole family in the direction of the noise and crouched down in a protective manner. Emmet joined him. Edward still held Alice, their eyes not leaving each others. Esme grabbed my arm and subtly moved me behind her. I heard a high pitched cackle from the direction of the lounge room. I was cliché but it worked at scaring the living daylights out of me. I heard a creak in the floor board behind me and I turned only to be faced with a red eyed vampire baring his teeth. I let out a scream and before i knew it Rosalie had speedily come to stand between me and the bloodthirsty man. He backed off and walked toward where the cackle had come from.

'Maria!' he called. 'Maria, we out number them by many. The eighth family member is human,' he said slyly.

'Good,' I heard I voice chime. Maria now joined the man who was short and dumpy, even becoming a vampire didn't make this guy the slightest bit attractive. But Maria, she gave Rosalie a run for her money. She had beautiful white blonde hair that cascaded down her back to her rump, her eyes glowed a fierce ruby and her lips matched that. Her pale skin glowed when she entered the room.

'Hmmm, i've been dying to meet you all!' she said in a harsh tone. Edward and Alice had now split and Alice walked forward toward Maria. Carlisle protectively pulled her back, but she shook him off.

'Where is Jasper!' she asked in an angry way. She moved so she was close to Maria, however she was at least a head shorter than her.

'Oh, you must be 'his Alice',' she answered in a high pitched laugh. She raised her hand and waved it and in came three other red eyed vampires restraining tired looking Jasper. I let out a gasp, Rosalie did also. Esme clutched to my side as she let out a sob. Alice didn't move.

'I assume you have already predicted what is going to happen?' Maria asked Alice and Alice gave a small nod. 'Shall we do this the hard way or the easy way?' she said rubbing her long fingers together.

'Oh, you've come to the wrong place if you don't want to fight!' Alice snarled. Maria let out another high pitched laugh and in one swift movement sent Alice flying across the room into an adjoining wall. Jasper struggled against his captors and let out a loud yell. Maria, distracted by her victorious throw, didn't see Emmet barge at her. He flew into her side sending him and her into a glass coffee table. She swiftly kicked him in the groin and punched him aside. She stood up and smoothed down her now dishevelled hair. Whilst Emmet had been attacking her Carlisle and Esme had fleeted forward in an attempt to release Jasper. They had succeeded in ensuring his release, however this just angered the newborns that had held him. Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie all made a barrier between Jasper, Alice and I. Jasper moved over to Alice who had fully recovered. He leaned down to her.

'Please Alice, take Bella and run. I'll never forgive myself if she hurts you,' he whispered loud enough for me to hear. Alice shook her head.

'No Jasper, this is our war!' as she responded she got up quickly and moved for Maria. There was fighting everywhere. Emmet had recovered and was taking on two newborns. Esme was also fighting two, whilst Carlisle battled four. Rosalie ran over to my side.

'Bella, you need to run! I'm sure you don't want Charlie making Edward a hood ornament,' she smiled and ushered me up the stairs. Only to be attacked from the side. She began fighting her attacker and i ran further up the stairs stopping just before i reached the landing. I heard Rosalie scream as the newborn ripped at her throat. Out of no-where Emmet was at her rescue and they were both safe. Emmet looked up at me.

'Bella, go and hide in one of the rooms! Hurry,' he yelled. I couldn't. I couldn't move i was too shocked at what was happening. Rosalie and Emmet had joined in the fighting downstairs. I quietly moved down to watch. It was hard to see the delicate Esme ripping, the caring doctor hitting, Edward my love, killing. I watched on and as i did a small tear dropped from my face and to the carpet. I was worried that i couldn't see Alice, Jasper or Maria. Where had they gone?

****


End file.
